Model
by Animagical1
Summary: Gwinn has moved back home to New York hoping she'll get a sketch artist job for a magazine. Lacking inspiration, she turns to her strange but beautiful house guest. He then becomes her model. But at a price. And that price is her blood. Vampire/human
1. Eat, Drink, And Be Merry For Now

**Author's Note: This story is a recreation of the Korean Manga (with the same name) a friend told me about with a sort of twilight twist. So technically it's not a crossover since no one from twilight's in it. Some things have been changed like the names of characters and some of the events.** **My spelling might be okay but my grammar is pretty bad so if you come across some mistakes could you send me some tips so I won't make them again?**

* * *

Model

Chapter 1: Eat, Drink, and Be Merry...For Now.

Characters

Human Guys- Halo Hayden, Mirage Zurie

Vampire Guys- Onyx Embryl

Human Girls- Gwinn Hayden, Autumn Blaire

Gwinn gently picked up the pencil she had flung across the room and tried again. Starting with the right eye, she would draw the face of the young man in her magazine picture looking to the left. After many failed attempts, and many other flung and snapped pencils, she was going to neatly and gently form the curve of his eye then....screw up again and throw a fit. It was 3:00 a.m. and Gwinn had been up all night trying to draw this guy, who's picture she'd found in a fashion magazine. It was the best looking one she'd seen and she needed to turn in the sketch at 4:00 p.m. today in order to get the job as the sketch artist for an art magazine. This could open many other doors for her. She had decided that she would get an early start when she suddenly became a complete perfectionist and decided that she wanted the pictures to look exactly alike, but it just wasn't getting there. Every small mistake made her upset and she would throw a tantrum. She didn't want to stop until the picture was finished, but day was drawing nearer and she needed her sleep.

Just then Gwinn heard someone banging on her door and, for a second, confused it for the banging of her aching, frustrated head. Reluctantly she got up to answer it---she already knew who it was. "I'm coming," she yelled, causing her own head more pain. She opened the door and, sure enough, there was her drunk friend Autumn Blaire. She walked in---sort of---carrying someone on her back. "Who's that?" Gwinn asked

"Hey Gwinn!" Autumn exclaimed. Her speech was messed up and her breath smelled of alcohol. "Yu talkin' bout dis guy? He..." She thought for a moment. "He's...I don 'member hoo he is." Autumn told her while laughing for no reason.

"Then why'd you bring him to my house! Ow!" She hurt her head again. "Listen Autumn, I have work to do in the morning. So could you and your mystery man go some place else, please?"

"But it was 'portant wha'eva it was." Autumn dropped the man off her back onto the couch of Gwinn's living room.

"I don't care what knew bar joke you and your drinking buddy learned. I want you and him out so I can get some sleep." She held open the door for them.

"Don wary I'll 'member in da mornin'. Let em stay ere a bit. Kay? He's not too loud." She assured Gwinn, but Gwinn was not buying it. She put her head in her hands and tried to calm herself down enough to get through Autumn's drunk head before she puked on her carpet, but then she heard something. Gwinn looked up to find that Autumn was awkwardly making her way to her car where someone was waiting in the driver's seat.

"Autumn you get back here!" She yelled at her, not caring about the pain it caused her brain. Autumn was already gone. Gwinn groaned, "Why do I let her do this to me?". She walked back inside, looked at her uninvited guest laying---passed out---on her couch, and decided that if she moved all of her drawing supplies into her bedroom she would be alright. Besides, nothing in the living room could not be replaced or was even worth stealing. He'd probably be to hungover to even take anything. So, Gwinn packed up her stuff and went into her bedroom, but not before she covered up her floor in case Autumn's little friend had an accident or needed to throw something up. The couch probably couldn't be saved, but Gwinn made sure she put extra cover on her floor---she really liked her carpet. While puke-proofing the area Gwinn could not help but look at her guest. His skin was moonlight pale, and his hair was night sky black, and his face...HIS FACE! He was gorgeous. A guy with a face like his did not seem like the type that hung around bars getting drunk and flirting like Autumn, Gwinn thought. She reached out and lightly touched him on the cheek.

"So soft, but so cold," she said in a whisper. "Wait! What am I doing? There's some drunk guy sleeping on my couch whom I, or the lady who left him here, don't know and I'm admiring his face. Darn my artistic eye!" She finished and headed toward her bedroom, only looking back to gaze once more upon the unknown man lying on her furniture. "I really need to get some sleep." She told herself before going into the room and locking the door.

* * *

Gwinn showered and quickly put on a pair of pajamas before going to bed. At first, she thought it'd take at least an hour before she would even start to fall asleep, but surprisingly she gradually fell unconscious as soon as her head hit the pillow. She was deeply, and comfortably, in a sleep she probably wouldn't ever wake up from. Quickly after, she began dreaming. Even in the dream she was sleeping. She was sleeping peacefully in her dream like she was now, but something seemed off. There was a shadow. A very strange shadow that seemed to move around the room incredibly fast, as if creeping up to her like a predator to its pray. Then it became clear that it wasn't a shadow. It was a _thing_. Some incredibly fast stalkerish thing that began to take the shape of the man that was supposed to be on her couch knocked out. In her mind, she knew he was there, but the _her_ in her dream was not even aware anyone was in the room.

Slowly and carefully the man leaned over her sleeping body, and, in one swift motion, opened his mouth and bit into her neck. Causing Gwinn in real life to awaken instantly. She ran into her bathroom and looked at her neck in the mirror: nothing there. She looked around the room, making sure it was empty and checking the lock on the door, then at her clock. It said 5:57 a.m. It was almost six but she wanted to sleep more. Maybe after she fell asleep again she would have good dreams. After getting back in her bed she felt silly about looking at her neck in the mirror. The guy in her living room wasn't a vampire, he couldn't be. Even though Gwinn knew nothing about him she was fairly sure he wasn't a creature of the night that sucked people's blood. Besides, vampires don't exist....right?

It was bright---9:30 a.m. according to the digital clock on her nightstand---when Gwinn woke up again. She hadn't slept as well as she'd hoped she would. The dream she had earlier was shockingly disturbing, and, in hopes of getting rid of it, instead of sleeping till 11:00 like she planned she forced herself to wake up earlier, thinking that the dream would slowly disappear and be forgotten like most of the dreams she had. But that hadn't happened yet. The dream played over and over again in Gwinn's brain as clearly as a bad memory.

Gwinn walked, slowly and uncomfortably, to her kitchen praying that a big breakfast would get her mind off it---even though she couldn't cook well. But the sight she saw made her too afraid to enter the kitchen. It was him. The creepy, cute mystery drunk that had been the reason for her nightmare. He was in her kitchen, and he was doing things to it that Gwinn had never seen done to her kitchen before. It shocked her so much she couldn't move: He was cooking food the right way, and it smelled delicious! Not at all burnt and make-you-have-to-run-to-the-bathroom-and-then-McDonald's disgusting like Gwinn and her brother Halo's cooking.

While cooking, he noticed her hiding behind the wall staring at him through the archway. Or was it the food. Either way it seemed weird, but then again who knows whether or not they were properly introduced the other day. He couldn't remember much except for getting drunk with some chick and her taking him somewhere. _She had a season name didn't she_, he thought. _Was it Spring? No, that's not it. Maybe Summer? I'll remember it sooner or later. _He finally turned to the frightened girl in the hallway and asked, "Want any?"

Gwinn was stunned. _Did he just ask if I wanted any, or did I hear him wrong_? She couldn't help but feel cautious around him. He was a complete stranger. At least he wasn't biting her neck, but what about the food. It smelled delicious, but could there be something in it. "Don't worry its clean." He assured Gwinn without her having to say a thing.

"How did you...," she began.

"It was pretty obvious. I mean, I'm a complete stranger in you house cooking breakfast. That's kind of creepy, don't you think?" There was a _ding_ from the timer on the stove. "The biscuits are done. Now we can eat." He pulled a pan of perfectly cooked biscuits from the oven. "My names Onyx by the way."

"Gwinn." She told him.

They both sat down at the small table sitting in the center of Gwinn's kitchen. Gwinn was hoping for a big breakfast to calm her nerves, but this was much better. Crispy bacon; eggs; warm, soft biscuits; freshly blended fruit smoothies; and the icing on the cake: non-burnt blueberry waffles, Gwinn's favorite. Gwinn didn't realize she was drooling until Onyx laughed. She wiped her mouth and picked up her fork to dig in. "So, you're one of Autumn's friends, right?" She asked him, as if he were some guy she'd heard about on the phone from a friend and not a possible vampire. When a guy cooked like this it felt like there was no reason not to enjoy his company.

_Autumn! That was that blond girl's name, _Onyx remembered. "I guess you could say that. We met at a bar yesterday and started talking. She kept ordering drinks for us over and over again until I couldn't take anymore. I passed out, and that's all I can remember."

_Ugh! Autumn and her stalker/kidnapper tendencies. I guess that's how she got all her men._ Autumn always had many boyfriends. They were always very handsome and wealthy guys. But this guy took the cake, ate it, and didn't share! Could Autumn have actually acquired such a beauty?

"You're a friend of hers too, aren't you?" He asked while watching her eat.

"Sort of." She replied.

"How can you sort of be someone's friend?"

"Well, sometimes she's a good friend, and other times she's a total pain."

"Elaborate." He said, utterly intrested. Ever since she was younger, no one ever bothered listening to Gwinn ramble about anything. Yet, here was the totally gorgeous guy who did. _Weird._ Gwinn thought.

"Okay. She's a good friend because she went through all of the trouble to bring me back here to New York from Manchester, helped me find an apartment, and get this interview..."

"But..."

"But she's a bad friend because she's always showing up here drunk with a new man for every day of the month and flaunting them around, along with her money. Yet she continues to borrow from me. I know I owe her and everything, but could she at least a bit more considerate?"

"Have you ever told _her_ any of this?"

"Well, no."

"Maybe you should. She might let up on you, you know. Some people can't help being like that." _Especially some blonds,_ Onyx thought. In all his life he's always known the most annoying blonds. Sure, there were smart ones who liked to read and not always worry about there face and hair, but Onyx always seemed to attract the _other_ kind of blond, like a magnet. Eventually, he decided that he'd have to live with that. It's been a long time since he's ever talked to someone with black hair like Gwinn, and who actually talked about _something _besides hair, make up, and money.

"I guess I should." Gwinn looked up from her plate at the handsome man in front of her whom she was easily confiding in. "My turn to ask a question. Do you know why Autumn brought you here?"

"Not really." He replied uncaring. "Now it's my turn." He seemed to care a lot more about what Gwinn had to say. By this time all of the food was gone, but Onyx had not eaten a bite. Gwinn mentally berated herself for having eaten it all. "What's the interview for?"

"It's for a sketching artist job."

"You're an artist?'

"Yeah. but not professionally. I went to skill for a few years though."

"If you don't mind me taking your turn, could I see your work?"

"Sure, but I'd rather take a shower first." She said, suddenly feeling a little self-conscious about her scent.

"Oh." Onyx said, kind of disappointed.

"You can take one too." She tried to sound reassuring. Then she blushed at the sound of her words. "I mean, you can take one in the guest room, because there's a shower in there, not with me 'cuz that would be weird,wouldn't it? I mean, why would you take a shower with someone you just met." she added, quickly following up with a nervous laugh. Onyx laughed with her, got up and started clearing the table. "I'll get those." She said trying to make up for her previous embarassing display.

"No. Don't worry about. I cooked: I'll clean them. You go take a shower."

"O-Okay." Gwinn got up and started out of the kitchen. "Towels are in the closet."

"Mmm-hmm. Thanks." He said and continued washing the dishes._ Wow. A man who cooks food that tastes like heaven in my mouth and cleans. And he's not even mine, _Gwinn thought as she walked down the hall. She took a shower, brushed her teeth, and got dressed as fast as she could. When she walked out of her room she remembered that Onyx only had that one outfit. So she went into her brother's room and picked out some clothes. He was only fourteen, but their mom packed him some clothes that were a few sizes too big. "Just in case my baby decides to grow while he's gone." Gwinn mocked her always worried mother while she walked, with the clothes in hand, down the hall to the guest room.

She entered the room and saw the steam stream out of the open bathroom door. "I brought you some of my brother's clothes, if you don't mind. I'll leave them on the bed."

"Thanks." Gwinn had half a mind to walk right into the bathroom and take a peek while makeing it seem like an accident. She was clumsy enough.


	2. The Sketch To Fame Is Drawn In Blood

**Author's Note: This story is a recreation of the Korean Manga (with the same name) a friend told me about with a sort of twilight twist. I might add some twilight characters. But technically it still won't be a crossover. I think I might be getting better at my grammar. Message me if you discover mistakes.  


* * *

**

Model

Chapter 2: The Sketch To Fame Is Drawn In Blood.

Characters

Human Guys- Halo Hayden, Mirage Zurie

Vampire Guys- Onyx Embryl

Human Girls- Gwinn Hayden, Autumn Blaire

Gwinn berated herself again for thinking such things. Onyx was a nice guy. He deserved better. Even though he was a total stranger. Gwinn walked back to her room and pulled out her sketches. She found a blank page in her sketch book and suddenly felt the urge to sketch Onyx. She did not have a photographic memory, but Onyx had a face that was not easily forgotten. She sketched an image of him laying on her couch---which was unharmed---with the moonlight shining on his face like that night.

Gwinn was sitting on the floor working on her third sketch of Onyx when Onyx himself wandered into the room in search of her. "Are these your drawings?" He asked.  
"Yeah." Gwinn told him, looking up from her work only to take a look at his face in comparison to her sketch. The real thing was a whole lot better.

"May I see them now, please?" He asked eagerly, sitting in front of her. Onyx loved art. Gwinn handed him the book and awaited his criticism. Onyx flipped through the sketch book. His face a cross between politeness and "These are pretty good.".

"Some of them are pictures I picked to draw at random. There are only a few good ones. They weren't really...Well what I mean to say is that they didn't....I can't really explain it, but it's kind of like...my hand...didn't want to draw them so it came out bad, I guess." Gwinn sighed at her lack of precision. Onyx had reached the last of the pictures. The ones of him.

"You seem to be able to draw me well." He said. "But most of the pictures seemed to lack---How should I put this?---talent. Maybe you should try a different profession." Gwinn considered this for a moment then stared at Onyx, eye-to-eye.

"I've always been told that. Maybe I should quit. But I won't. This has always been my dream, and it's the only thing I want to do. Even if I'm no good at it I'll keep trying until I'm the best. I don't really think true artists are the ones who can just paint or sketch or draw well. I think a true artist is someone who does not create with an instrument but with the feelings they have in their heart. Feelings that guide their hand across the page, and help create something beautiful. Like actually taking your heart and letting it explode onto the canvas." She took the book from him and flipped to the page with the drawing of a butterfly. One of her best works. "Take this butterfly for instance. The lightness of the wings---you can practically see it fluttering. The weightlessness of its body. You can see it in this picture can't you? That's not just a butterfly. Its my heart flying on this page. The same thing with you only better. I'm almost there. If only I could fully capture my true feelings on this page..." Gwinn said dreamily. "Then, maybe then, I'll be the best. But until then I'll keep trying." She read his reaction. Strangely, he seemed very worried.

"You should be careful, Gwinn." He said. "Dreaming so high beyond your ability. The lack of oxygen is messing with your head. You just might fall and get yourself hurt."

"Even if I fall I'll just fly right back into the sky. A butterfly with the strongest wings."

"A young butterfly who has yet to grow into its over sized wings. It may fall pray to collectors who'll rip those wings from it. Keeping it from ever flying again and painfully ending it's barely started life. I would hate to see you in that creature."

"Too bad..." they were quiet for a moment. "Until then." Gwinn finally spoke. "Why am I even having this conversation with you. I hardly even know who you are." Gwinn turned away from him. _Just great! the perfect guy and he's a total realist._

_Damn it. I made her upset. I don't think I've ever angered a girl this fast. How can I make this right._ Onyx thought for a moment. "Did you like breakfast?" He asked hopefully, trying to change the subject. "I was amazed I didn't have much of a hangover. Though I did have a slight headache. I hope the food wasn't affected in any way."

He succeeded. She cheered up a bit. "It was delicious. Everything was cooked perfectly. Especially the waffles. Blueberry is my favorite."

"I'm glad you liked it. Why the sad face?"

"I just felt kind of sorry since you didn't get to eat any of it."

Onyx laughed. "Don't worry. I eat a different kind of food."

"Blood?" Gwinn thought aloud accidentally.

"What?" He asked astonished at her thought. "Do you think I'm some kind of monster Gwinn?"

"No no." she said reassuringly. "I was just thinking of this dream I had last night."

His tone became serious. He looked down. "What dream?" He asked in almost a whisper. "What did you see?"

The dream was still clearly etched into her brain. She could remember it easily. "Me. In my room. Asleep." she said, her voice a whisper now too.

"And then?"

"And then a shadow came towards my bed. Only it wasn't a shadow it was...you."

"What did I do?" He asked while gripping Gwinn's carpeting.

"Are you okay, Onyx?"

"Just tell me...tell me what I did to you." He looked up, his eyes terrified.

"You...bit...me." She answered him slowly.

Onyx's eyes instantly snapped to the nape of her neck. "Oh no."

"What? It was just a dream. I'm sure anyone would have some kind of nightmare if they let a person they didn't know sleep in their house. I don't think you're a vampire. You can't be..." But Onyx wasn't listening. He was still staring at the bite mark that had decided to make itself known on her neck. She looked, too.

"But I checked it when I woke up. There was nothing there."

"It's because I wasn't near you. That's the only time it'll appear."

"But at breakfast..."

"Alcohol dulls our senses. Right now I'm looking through human eyes. It's what happens when we get hungover. Otherwise I would have noticed it. If I hadn't been drinking I wouldn't have even bitten you."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Gwinn yelled, appalled. "Am I not good enough to have my blood drunken by a sober vampire!"

"What are you talking about?" Onyx asked, surprised by her outburst. " You're sitting next to a blood thirsty monster, and you're offended that if I weren't drunk I wouldn't have drunk your blood. Maybe you are suffering from lack of oxygen. Are you not afraid?"

"No. Not really." She answered.

"Why not?" Onyx asked. The fact that someone was not running away from him amazed him. But then again this was Gwinn. She let a drunken stranger into her house.

"Your cooking. There's no way any bad person could possibly cook food that looked and tasted so good. It would have been tainted from the moment you touched the ingredients, and the taste would have been horrible no matter how well dressed up it was."

"You're going to base your decision of whether you should be afraid or not on my cooking?"

"Yes, is that too weird?" Onyx laughed. It was the sound of hysteria and relief bouncing off the tongue of an angelic being. How could this person be evil? Gwinn could not help but stare.

"So you're not afraid of me?" He asked, still looking down.

'No. It was only an accident, apparently. Though I don't see why you wouldn't have bitten me if you hadn't been wasted."

"I'm not that kind of vampire. If I were, you would be dead." _Yes_, Onyx thought. _She would be dead. I remember it now. Putting her to sleep and drinking her blood. The taste still lingers. No wonder I've been in such a good mood. I don't think I've ever felt this way about someone after drinking from them before. Why didn't I leave the moment I woke up?_

_So it doesn't have to do with the fact that my blood is inferior to everyone else_, Gwinn thought. _Wow. That's new._

Onyx looked up at her. How could this one person he just met make him feel this way? "What?" She asked when she noticed that he was staring.

"Nothing." He replied then quickly turned away. He realized that for her own safety he'd have to leave, but for some reason he felt completely against that conclusion. "Um, Gwinn?"  
"What is it, Onyx?"  
He stood up. "You wouldn't mind would you, if I were to stay here?" He cooks, cleans, is a friendly vampire, and the envy of all men in existence. Was there any need to ask?

"Yes!" She shouted, while jumping off the floor. His face dropped. "Wait! I meant yes you can stay. I don't mind at all!" She yelled quickly then looked at her open sketch book that she gripped in her hand and opened it to the sketches of Onyx. She sat there and thought for a moment. " You can stay." She said. "But only if you do something for me."

* * *

"Come on, Autumn, if you're gonna break up with me you could at least tell me why." Said Autumn's, now ex, boyfriend. They were in his hotel room when Autumn told him the news.

"Okay." she said indifferently. "I, Autumn Blaire, am breaking up with you because I'm just not that into you anymore. I've moved on to bigger and better things." She got up from her seat on the edge of the bed and headed out the door.

"Now to pick up my brand new toy." She laughed. Nothing excited Autumn more then the look on her childhood friend's face when she walked into her apartment with a new man every day---Gwinn has never had a boyfriend. She didn't know much about this guy, but he was too handsome to be poor. Ever since they were kids---before Gwinn and her family moved to Europe---Gwinn and Autumn have always been compared to each other. Gwinn, until now, was chubby. Autumn was always lean. Gwinn's hair, until now, was always short and dull. Autumn had beautiful, bouncy blond hair. When it came to school Gwinn always got better grades, but Autumn was good at wheedling her way up a letter. Gwinn loved drawing and painting. She even tried singing for a while, though she never had a real talent for anything, and Autumn did. At first, she felt sorry for her best-friend for not having been born beautiful and talented. But then she realized there was no reason. It wasn't her fault she was superior.

The only reason Autumn even bothered to bring Gwinn back to New York was because she needed someone beside her. That way Autumn would always look better in comparison, but when she got a look at Gwinn now she knew she had to get rid of her some how. Her hair looked like rich black silk now. Her body in lovely shape. Her face was pretty in it's own way, but it wasn't beautiful like Autumn's. The worst part of it all though was that Gwinn didn't realize how much she had caught up with Autumn. Which, in a way, was also a good thing. She was still that little nine-year-old girl with the inferiority complex, and Autumn could use that to her advantage. That's where Onyx came in. She knew that Onyx wouldn't be able to resist her, so when she walked in and took him from Gwinn's apartment to her own it would destroy Gwinn's dwindling self-esteem.....or so she thought.

* * *

"You want me to what?' Onyx was having a hard time believing what he heard.

"I want you to model for me." Gwinn repeated.

"Why?" Gwinn didn't have much of a talent when it came to drawing. But she loved it so much she would never give it up. Her hopes were so high, and her skill was so low. It'd destroy her if her dream was not realized. Onyx knew this. He didn't want to make her feel worse by fanning the fame to this hopeless dream.

"Because I can draw you best. If I were to keep drawing you I just know I'll get better. I don't know if it has anything to do with you being a vampire, but when I see you and my hand touches that pencil I just..." She ran her hand over the page. "I can feel it. My muse hovering over me, and it's as if she were saying 'Finally! What took you so long?'."

"Have you ever thought about going into poetry. You seem to be pretty good at that." Onyx encouraged.

"I only want to draw. No matter how bad I am. I'll get better. I know I will. Now are you going to help me do this or not? I'm letting you stay, aren't I?" She had him there. Onyx didn't think there was anything that would hurt him worse now than being away from Gwinn for some reason. Onyx sighed.

"How about this: I'll cook,---since you like my food---clean the house, and help pay the bills. All you have to do is let me live in the guest room."  
"But what about the modeling?"

"I just don't think..."

"What if I made it even more worth your while?"

"By doing what?" Onyx asked, suspicious about what the answer might be.

"I'll let you drink my blood---a half a pint, or so, a week---if you model for me." It was too tempting. Not only would he get to live with her but he'd get to taste the irresistible nectar she called her blood once a week.

"I can't do that." He said reluctantly.

"Yes you can. I'm letting you, and this way we both get something out of it. You won't even be drinking enough to harm me."

"How can you be so sure? How do you know that I won't kill you?" He asked.

"To be honest," she said, "Something tells me that you can't." Looking into her eyes, Onyx even believed her a little. _Who knows_, he thought, _Maybe I won't harm her, and I guess it wouldn't hurt her too much if she doesn't get better at her art. She's a strong girl, like she said. She could fly again._

"Fine. Deal." He told her.

"Really? That's great! Let's get started!" Gwinn happy danced then glanced at the digital clock on her nightstand. Damn Father Time and his inconveniences. It read 10:45 P.M. It'd take her a while to finish the sketches and make handmade copies of the best looking ones. Then Gwinn didn't have a car so she'd have to take the bus. But then there's the possibility she'd accidentally lose them on the bus. So maybe she would have to call Autumn for a ride. Autumn lived in a hotel about an hour and a half away. Then, since it's New York, traffics gonna be bad so it'd take her maybe another hour to get out of traffic. Either way it'd all take forever. "How is it that we've been sitting here talking for over an hour. We have to get started NOW!" She pushed him onto the couch and forced him to do poses.

"Don't I have to bite you first?" Onyx asked jokingly. "You know, for payment."

"You already got your payment last night." She told him and began sketching.

* * *

  
"Gwinn! I'm here to pick up my friend!" Autumn called from the front door. She didn't want to wait out in the snow for Gwinn to open the door, so she invited herself in. She could here Gwinn rummaging through the stuff in her bedroom. She looked down at the vacant couch. "Don't tell me he left already, Gwinn, I was counting on you to keep him here for a bit." Autumn walked down the hallway and peeked into Gwinn's bedroom.

"Okay, I think I have everything. A copy of my resume, my sketches....Onyx have you found those shoes yet?" Gwinn was completely preoccupied until she caught sight of Autumn in her doorway. "Autumn! What luck! I was just about to call you. We need a ride to my interview."

"We?" Autumn asked astonished. _What does she mean we?_

"Gwinn, I found the shoes, and you should really see a professional about that closet of yours."

"Onyx?" Autumn spoke incredulously. He was standing next to Gwinn in Halo's clothes and holding a pair of cheap, black snow boots.

"I remember you." Onyx said when he saw Autumn. "You're the girl from the bar. Autumn."

"Yeah." Autumn said uncomfortably. She tried to sound a bit more cheerful. "I'm here to pick you up." She said with a smile.

"Now's not a good time. We're in a bit of a hurry." Autumn still quite couldn't grasp the whole _we_ thing. Onyx was supposed to be _hers_. "Actually me and Gwinn were hoping you'd give us a ride. We're kinda in a hurry." He stared at her with his beautifully gentle eyes.

"S-Sure." She stuttered. She couldn't deny him. She didn't want to look bad.

Gwinn put on the snow boots and grabbed her bag. "C'mon, let's go!" She yelled and ran out the door to Autumn's parked car. Onyx was already at the door without Autumn having seen him move a muscle. "Hurry, we just might make it! Plus it's freezing!" Gwinn yelled again from the sidewalk.

"Right." Autumn mumbled angrily heading to the car. She pushed the "unlock" button on her key pad, and trudged grumpily but stylishly through the snow. Gwinn was really beginning to get on her nerves.


	3. Freeze To Death On Top Of The Earth

**Author's Note: I have never been to New York so if you're reading this and you're thinking "New York isn't like that!" I'm sorry.**

* * *

Model

Chapter 3: Freeze To Death On Top Of The Earth.

Characters

Human Guys- Halo Hayden, Mirage Zurie

Vampire Guys- Onyx Embryl

Human Girls- Gwinn Hayden, Autumn Blaire

"So, it looks like you two are buddies now. That's great! And to think Gwinn was completely against letting you stay." Autumn faked her enthusiasm. She didn't like that they had become so close at all. Or the fact that Onyx had decided to stay with Gwinn. This made it much harder to get to him.

When they were all climbing into the car Autumn told Onyx he could sit up front with her on the way to the interview, but he refused.

"I'd rather sit next to Gwinn, if you don't mind." He had said. That ticked her off, but she held it together. There was no way someone could like Gwinn better than her, or rather, she wasn't going to let someone like Gwinn better than her. She'd think of something to tear them apart, even if that meant ripping Gwinn to shreds in the process.

"Wow traffic's really clear!" Gwinn exclaimed. "Today must be my lucky day. We might even make it a bit early."

"Yeah." Onyx laughed. _Ugh!, _Autumn thought. She adjusted the mirror above the dashboard and glanced in it at the "happy couple" that seemed to be in the back seat. Gwinn was staring out the window and smiling at the passing scenery. Onyx was staring at Gwinn. He looked like a statue whose eyes were permanently glued on the figure beside him. Autumn could have puked. _What does Gwinn have that doesn't look a million times better on me_, Autumn wondered.

Autumn glanced back at Gwinn and spotted something hiding under her white turtle neck sweater. A Band-Aid? That could mean only one thing to Autumn. _That little bitch!_

"Oh, Gwinn, what happened to your neck?" She faked her worry. "Did you get hurt?" She needed to know what kind of situation this was. She knew something was going on, but if Gwinn lied she'd have to find a different strategy. if she told the truth, Autumn would be able to terminate this relationship easily. All she needed to do was tell Gwinn their friendship was over because she stole Onyx from her. After all, she claimed him first. Then Gwinn would break it off with Onyx to make her feel better. Leaving Onyx sad, lonely, guilty, and broken. Which gives Autumn the chance she needs to put him back together. Then when she found someone better she could get rid of him like yesterday's garbage.

Gwinn glanced at Onyx; he nodded. Onyx had given her the bandage to cover up the bite mark. The mark was too deep to be normal. The bandage would mislead people as it had Autumn. Gwinn could live with people noticing a covered up hickey than an exposed vampire bite---since Onyx wasn't leaving her side the bite would be visible. "It's nothing really. I was just doing my hair while in a rush and burned myself. I'm sure it'll get better soon." She lied.

_You lying bitch! Curlers my ass!_ "You poor thing. I hope it does get better."

* * *

It was 30 min. before the interview when the group finally made it to the magazine's headquarters. "Here's your stop, Gwinn." Autumn said happily. She was eagerly awaiting some alone time with Onyx.

"Thanks Autumn. C'mon Onyx let's get in there!" Gwinn said, to Autumn's astonishment.

"H-He's coming with you?" She asked, barely able to keep her cool.

"Yeah. I wanted to introduce him as my official model." Gwinn told her.

"Official model?" Autumn asked incredulously."When did this happen?"

"Awhile before you came in." Onyx answered her question. " She was really good at drawing me, so I agreed to be her model." It wasn't a lie. Just not all of the truth. Gwinn was really good at drawing Onyx, and he did agree to be her model. "Gwinn, we should really get going." He said to her.

"Okay. I'm a little nervous though." She laughed. They were doing it again. They were completely forgetting Autumn's presence and locking themselves in their own little world. Onyx took her hand and rushed her into the 10 story building.

The building where Gwinn was trying to get a job at was owned by a woman named Emerie Labelle. Her age: She'll never tell. Her birth year: She'll never tell. Her interests: Amazing, astounding, and awing everyone. Emerie Labelle was always praised for her amazing use of style color and fashion. That's why when she decided to start her own magazine and store company she wanted its pages, racks, and models to be filled with beautiful artwork, clothes, and people. She had been known to use people as her canvas, and now her magazine has become famous for it. Only persons whom she's seen with a unique and special gift for capturing beauty could work for her.

Not by looking outside at the building could you tell that Emerie had an artistic and fashionable sixth sense, but by looking inside. The outside was pretty normal. Emerie's building had a set of automatic double-doors and a large picture---topped with snow---of their latest top male model, Mirage Zurie. The sign above Mirage's portrait read, coincidentally,_ La Beauté Est Ici. _

_

* * *

_Gwinn and Onyx walked into the comfortably warm building hand in hand. There were people everywhere: Reporters with notepads an cameras, beautiful people---who were obviously models---being crowded and asked questions. But apparently they weren't supposed to be, and a big guy in a security uniform forced them out and scolded the young models about using the other door especially for them. There was a short line at one of the strangely elegant front desks in the lobby. The lobby was beautifully decorated with the loveliest flowers and the most amazing artwork---created by the owner, obviously because of the the creative imagination drawn in them---hanging pridefully on the walls. The chair Gwinn sat on to wait her turn was even beautifully made.

It was finally her turn. She squeezed Onyx's hand, let go reluctantly, and headed to the front desk---with Onyx following behind like a lost puppy. The woman sitting at the desk was old-looking, maybe in her forties, and wore her hair in a tight bun with those small glasses that hung on your nose like a librarian's---pretty out of place for a fashion/art type magazine. She looked tired and crabby, and when she looked up and saw Gwinn standing there, trembling, she sighed with frustration and said, "What are you here for? Do you have some kind of appointment?" in a voice that sounded like a strict, old school teacher.

"I-I'm h-here f-f-for the i-in-interview." She stammered over the words while trying her best to keep eye contact. Gwinn was even more nervous than she thought. The only time she'd ever been so nervous was at her chorus recital when---like now---she was so eager to showcase her skills, but shook so much with stage fright the teacher feared she was having a stroke or a seizure and canceled the production to have her taken to the hospital. This was her first ever job interview. She never really needed to have a job.

"Oh." the lady at the desk said, and she pushed a button and spoke in a forced delightful tone, "Ms. Labelle, there is a young woman at the front desk who says she has an interview."

"What's her name?" asked a Joan Rivers voiced woman from the speaker. The lady at the desk turned to Gwinn.

"Uh, Gwendoline Hayden." She spoke, sounding surprisingly clear to herself.

"Gwendolen Hayden." The lady echoed incorrectly, but Gwinn didn't have the heart to correct her.

"Hayden? Send her in. Send her in." The voice of Ms. Labelle rushed.

"Right away, Ma'am." The lady at the desk looked at Gwinn again then finally noticed the handsome man beside her. "Your boyfriend can't come." She told her. Gwinn turned red. She was about to explain her relationship with Onyx when Onyx spoke up in his beautifully undeniable voice.

"I have to go wherever she goes." He said, not denying at all that he was her boyfriend. The woman was bewildered by the way his extraordinary voice turned normal words into voiced elegance.

"Okay." She said in trance like way. Onyx was simply enchanting. "Just go into the elevator and get out on the fourth floor." She continued, while pointing with her pen.

Thank you." Both Onyx and Gwinn said as they walked to the elevator on the right side of the front desk and pressed the fourth button. Once they were in Gwinn nearly collapsed onto the floor.

"Are you alright." Onyx asked anxiously. He knew she was nervous, but he didn't think it would be this bad.

"Yeah. Thanks Onyx, I'm really glad you're here with me. I don't know what would have happened if you weren't." She said while getting up. There was music in the elevator: Fur Elise. One of both Onyx's and Gwinn's favorite classical song, so it relaxed her a bit.

After a bit, the elevator stopped and the scale like object above the door read that they had stopped on the 2nd/3rd floor? Gwinn took a look at the buttons. Each button had the name and number of the floor it sent you too. Level -2 and -1's button read "Underground Parking garage (employees only)". The button for floor 1 read "Front Desk" and the next button, which was lighted, was for floor 2/3 and read "Artiste Workplace". "How can there be a floor two slash three?" She asked Onyx curiously, but the door opened and showed her.

It was a lovely and elaborate example of architecture. They were two floors that were only separated by two large diamonds connected by a broad strip as the floor/ceiling. Leaving gaps so you could see the other floor just by looking up. There was no need for them to have different buttons. In the middle of the bottom floor was a spiral staircase on one side if a pole and a sort of spiral ramp on the other that seemed to be for wheelchairs. They ended at the floor of the upper room leading onto the broad strip. The floors were also surrounded by a breath-taking view of New-York City. You could see enormous buildings and the beautiful afternoon sky without the sight and smell of pollution. It seemed like the perfect view for a landscaping sketch, but that wasn't the only thing that caught Gwinn's eyes. The other thing was the astounding use of colour. It was as if someone took all the colours and styles of spring and summer, fall and winter, nostalgia and now, and splattered it all of the walls, floor, furniture, and ceiling.

It was beautiful! All the colours seemed to be made for each other like the perfect puzzle pieces. _Like me and Gwinn if I were human_, Onyx would have thought if he were thinking like Gwinn. But he was too busy staring at the crazy woman giving everyone a hard time. Not the room she was in. Gwinn hadn't even noticed that all of the artists and all the writers and editors were having some sort of crisis. Gwinn only saw art most of the time. A very tall, slim, and beautiful woman was on somewhat of a rampage. She threw all kinds of work equipment and pieces everywhere. At first, aiming at nothing in particular, but just out of rage. Then specifically at a terrified figure standing beside the open elevator door, then rushing in.

Gwinn didn't realize any of it until the woman threw a paint can with bad aim. The can would have hit her if Onyx hadn't quickly caught it. Gwinn snapped out of it and saw what was happening. She recognized the model as one she'd seen in _La Beauté Est Ici's _latest magazine. She was the model they were using to advertise their new winter wear. _What's up with her_, Gwinn thought, frightened.

* * *

"YOU STUPID BASTARD! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! I HATE YOU! WHY DON'T YOU JUST CRAWL IN A HOLE AND DIE SOMEWHERE?!" She screamed with angry tears streaming her face, ruining her make up. She continued to throw things. "I HATE YOU MIRAGE!" She shrieked again. Mirage had tried his best to let her down gently. They had been dating for a month, but Mirage wasn't feeling any chemistry. He liked Tiffany, but she wasn't the person he wanted to have that kind of relationship with. Instead of understanding, like he'd hoped, she through a tantrum.

_There's nothing I can do for her_, he thought, _it'd be best to leave her alone_. He also didn't want to get clobbered with paint cans and chairs, so he pressed the elevator button as many times as he could till the door opened. Once it did, she had nearly missed him with another paint can. She almost hit the face of a girl in the elevator, but there was a man behind her who caught it just in time. The door finally closed when the deranged model through a glass jar of red paint at the elevator. The jar hit the door with a loud crash and shatter. Mirage sighed relieved and sat on the elevator floor.


	4. Chapter 4

Model

Chapter 4:Cut Short and to the Point

Gwinn stared at the slumped figure in the corner of the elevator. He had dark red hair and tan skin, and his clothes were so stylish, she bet she'd have to go for a while without eating just to afford the jacket. From what Gwinn could see of his half open eyes, they were a deep sea blue.

Onyx couldn't help but notice that all of Gwinn's attention had suddenly turned towards the guy who was currently accompanying them to the top floor. Although he felt childish doing so, Onyx spoke to bring her attention back to him. "That girl seemed pretty upset, didn't she?"

"Yeah, I wonder what that was about," Gwinn replied. "Do you know? You work here, right?" Gwinn turned back towards the other young man. Mirage was shocked, to say the least, that the raven haired girl didn't recognize him. Did he work at _La Beauté Est Ici_? He was _La Beauté_! His face was on top of the freaking building! Mirage gave Gwinn an odd glance, forgetting completely the question she asked. Onyx held in a chuckle.

"You don't recognize me?" Mirage asked her, disbelief in his voice.

"I don't think so. Have we met before?" Gwinn replied curiously. She then began to inspect his face, looking for anything familiar. Onyx couldn't help but laugh at her desperation. "What's so funny?"

"Did you happen to get a look at this building before we walked in?"

"What do you mean, yeah I looked at it. It's hard to miss a building this big and…Oh! I know you! You're Mirage Zurie!" The clueless girl couldn't help but turn red in embarrassment after finally realizing that it took her this long to identify one of the biggest models in New York. Mirage just sat back and began laughing quietly. Onyx was amused but only for a while since he once again lost Gwinn's attention. "Oh wow…um…It's nice to meet you, sir," Gwinn mumbled awkwardly to Mirage, sticking her hand out. The red-headed model looked at her hand then back at her face.

"Sir? It looks to me like we're the same age," he laughed, "Why not just call me Mirage?" That question was etched into Gwinn's mind well after Mirage had exited the elevator.

"Gwinn? We're here." Onyx snapped her out of her daze. "Let's go." He grabbed her hand and they bother walked down the long hallway of normal offices and conference rooms to the enigmatic Ms. Labelle.

Ms. Labelle sat in her heavily decorated office, papers in hand and tactics in mind. She looked towards the door as her expected guest and a familiar scented plus one approached her room. Before Gwinn's tentative knock, she called, "Come in," and chuckled at her startled gasp. Opening the door was a tall, pale and handsomely intimidating young man. Following him was a terrified and meek girl who must have been Gwinn, and, judging by the man's protective composer around her , they were in some kind of relationship.

"Well, don't just stand there. Sit, sit" Ms. Labelle croaked. The young dark-haired girl had not been there five minutes before she was a mess of stutters and nervous gestures. Onyx placed his hand on her shoulder in an effort to calm her down. She did, somewhat.

It wasn't long before the interview was done, but it was made official at the end of the interview that Gwinn had indeed gotten the job...for reasons unknown. Gwinn was convinced it was the pictures she drew of Onyx.

Walking out of the building was simpler this time around. There were no screaming models or over-dressed pretty boys left to encounter, and the only thing Gwinn and Onyx had to combat as they walked down the sidewalk was the cold.

Onyx grabbed Gwinn by her arm. "I want to show you something."


End file.
